


Wolf amongst werewolf

by ririsasy



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Shapeshifter Stiles, Shapeshifting, Top Derek, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a werewolf who like to travel alone in the new forest he never visit. He just want to blend with the nature and enjoy it by himself, he never thought he would meet with the beautiful brown wolf that makes him question his insanity, because he think he is falling in love with the wolf. Not a werewolf, but the animal wolf. How could it be possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff about this couple. Be kind with me and please forgive my grammar mistake.

It has been three days since derek heard that cried for help, it pierce through him, he informed his mother through the phone that he need to check on the nearest pack because He certainly believe that there is something wrong with the wolf, his mother told him to be careful because derek is too far from home and if something bad happen his mother won't be able to send for back up immediately. 

Derek likes to travel alone, he loves nature and seeking for a new place to run on the full moon and to hunt a new prey, to discover a new spot to bath, in the waterfall so deep in the forest, virgin from the human touch.

He finally found the waterfall he is looking for, at the center of the forest, he can see the rare flowers blossom around the waterfall, it looks like orchids, derek knows the flower because his mother favors it, Talia has all kind of orchids, derek wonder if he bring this unknown flower back home wil she likes it, he made up his mind and remind himself to pick some for his mother in his way back home. The flowers are yellow and red colors, contrast with the green surrounding but light up the place with some illusion of magic, the moss and toadstool covering the big stones and fallen Trees.

Derek put the backpack he carried with his mouth in his werewolf form over one of the big stone and transforms himself into human form, he didn't care about his naked form because he is used to his nudity, sure enough that no humans or other dangerous creatures near him.

He enter the water slowly and let out a satisfied moan, the cool water wash over his warm body, the water is so clear he can see the bottom of the river, the water fall over his head from the waterfall and is swimming around relaxing his muscle. This is a right spot to enjoy the nature he thought.

He sense a living creature approaching his place, he dive for the last time and rushing to the surface , jumping to one of the nearest stone and to next stone higher and near to the cliff, searching for the intruder.

He looks around and couldn't see anything, but the rustle of the leaves and fallen branches on the ground, he jump higher to the upper ground, searching for purchase to step his feet to climb the waterfall, he sense the noise comes from the baee source of the waterfall. 

He made it to the upper ground only to see a brown wolf staring at him intensely ready to attack him, he transform himself immediately to his wolf form, a large big wolf with pitch black furs towering the brown wolf, the wolf howl at him in the sign of trying to communicate with him.

"What are you?" The brown wolf asking him and start circling him at the distance pace.

"I mean no harm, I am just a passerby in this forest." Derek tries to reason but the brown wolf continue to walk in circle around him with motion, judging his appearance.

"I am asking what are you, I see you as human awhile ago and now you are a wolf" 

"Don't you ever see a werewolf before?" Derek truely amaze by the idea that this wolf, almost his own kind never met a werewolf before, derek also start to move as the brown wolf does, circling each other in syncronize rythm.

"A werewolf?"

"Yes a werewolf, we can be human also a wolf anytime we like, don't you hear any of it?"

"No. Never cross my mind that our kind can transform to such a filthy creature." The truth is stiles quite aware of the story, he thought it just a joke his elderly told them because there is no way he want to walk with his two feet and use his other feet to hold a gun and fire them at innocent creature.

"Why do you say like that?"

"Bad history I guess with the creature who walks with two feet and a weapon in his hand"

"Not all human is bad I guarentee you, there is so many nice one, you just never meet them yet."

The brown wolf moves through the trees and derek follows him, his furs brush over the wet trees and grass as he tracks along with the graceful brown wolf in front of him, there is something in the way he moves that got derek captivated, a waist so slim and really beautiful tail that swing left and right, never in derek life he met with this atractive wolf.

"Do you have a name? I am derek"

"Stiles. My pack call me stiles" the brown wolf told him and derek repeated the word with his own tounge to hear it with his own ears only to hear the howl of his own voice and he realized he is in his wolf form, there is no real human voice coming out from his mouth, he is surprise to find himself impatient to hear himself say that name in his human form.

"Stiles. I heard the howl for help days ago coming from here. I think it's yours. I can recognize your voice instantly to be honest. What is wrong? Do you want to tell me"

"There has been alot of attack to my pack from hunters that run away too fast for us to chase. They come here sometimes twice a month and even though I already instruct my pack to be in high alert all the time they still manage to get us with their riffles. I couldn't protect my pack"

"Hunters? They only hate our kind who can shape shifter , they think we threaten the human live but your kind, I don't know if they are that low to also attack a peaceful pack who live deep in the forest like your pack"

"I don't know if we talk about the same hunters, they hunt us for our furs I guess, one of my pack I saw it with my own two eyes being skin by them after they shot him, we were out number and they were armed, I don't want to risk another member of my pack."

Stiles looks defeated and sad, derek moves quickly to his side and nudge him with his head, trying to comfort him, stiles scent up this close makes derek dizzy, he want to put his nose at the crook of the brown wolf much longer but he afraid the gesture is far too intimate for the wolf who barely know each other.

Derek can smells dozen wolves not so far from his spot and he look at the stiles to gauge out the information from him.

"Don't worry. I am bringing you to my pack so they won't hurt you when you are roaming this forest."

Derek can see another larger wolf than stiles approaching them fast, his furs is way darker than stiles, almost shade it's brown color with black, the wolf arrived at their side immediately and ready to attack him before stiles stop him.

"No scott! He is a friend."

"A friend you said? He reeks with human scent!, he must be one of them probably a traitor to his own kind, a hunter dog!" Scott didn't even seems to rleax and ready to fight derek if the black wolf decide to jump on him, scott is bigger than stiles but he is still smaller than derek, the only thing that can make him win if he decided to battle with derek is his dertemination.

"Cut it out scott. He smell like that because he is also a human" 

"What ? A human? Did you mean . A human wolf? The myth our elders told us about?" 

"The myth appearently is true. If you promise not to attack him he might show you his human form". Stiles looks at derek for his approval, derek turn himself in second to his human form in all four and feeling expose for no reason under four eyes of the wolves in front of him, he heard the sound of awe coming from scott mouth and he turn himself back to wolf again.

"He did it ! He did it stiles. It's freaking insane!"

"Yeah totally but keep your excitement in check. I want to introduce him to the rest of the pack" stiles lead the way for them and scott walks closer beside derek,He examines the black wolf beside him in awe, he notice the way the black wolf look at his best friend, the black wolf is smitten.

"You don't need to droll man, he is gorgeous ofc. But no offense I don't think he want to breed with you. He never come near female wolves in his entire life more over male one" stiles ear burns hearing his bestfriend talk with the new wolf, he pretend he didn't hear a thing because he couldn't believe what scott said to be true. It's impossible for derek to find him attractive.

"He is one of a kind" derek admitted under his breath to scott, he didn't want to deny the fact that stiles is one beautiful wolf. 

The pack welcome him well and they ask him to stay with them for his safety from the attack of the hunters, stiles decide to didn't tell the truth to the rest of the pack about derek ability to change to human form, he only told them that derek is in his way to his own pack and get lost in the forest.

Stiles takes derek to hunt with him after he hear the noise in derek belly, derek want to sink himself in the mud because of shame. 

Stiles run in front of him in the Graceful manner that makes derek heart swell because of how magnificent it is, he caught himself staring for too long at the brown wolf and lost his balance by the roots of the tree.

"Are you alright?" Stiles is beside him instantly and try to help him, nudging him with the tip of his nose.

"I am fine . Sorry to slow you down"

"No. No no. I am the one who should be sorry. You are not familiar with this area, I should run slowly , here is alot of big roots sticking from the ground also thistle "

Derek didn't know what happen to Him, he is the best runner in his pack and now he tripped over himself just by the silly roots, stiles really know how to coax the fool out derek.

He smell the rabbit few feets away from them, he slow down his pace and look over at the source of the smell, he can see the creature didn't aware of their present.

At the north side when he stand, he can hear the rustle sound ot the leaves and the strong smell of the deer. Two preys at one time, which one he should choose. He stand still in his spot and asking stiles to decide for him.

"Honestly, I always feels some kind of remorse everytime I hunt for larger prey, too much soul I have to bear. Call me a soft wolf or what ever but I always hunt for rabbit" stiles voice his opinion, derek is actually ready to chase down the deer, the smell is incredibly sweet and he want the race with such a delicate creature before he savour it, he is indeed in this forest for a good prey, isn't he?

He decided to follow stiles idea to honor his opinion, he is eager to please stiles in anyway he can, he didn't realize his courtship act toward the brown wolf.

Derek moves quickly to the rabbit hiden place and startled the deer which run away instantly, fleeing from the predators, in one quick motion derek captured the big rabbit in his teeth and snap the poor animal neck.

He torns the body apart to eat it easily, stiles runs slowly to his place, without thinking, derek break the meat from the rabbit body with his teeth and offering it for stiles when he arrived near him. He feed stiles with his mouth instead of laying the torn meat on the ground like he used to do when he shared his meal with his own pack.

The gesture is quite intimate, Stiles hesitantly took the meat from derek's mouth, their mouth touch and derek stain stiles furs under his chin with the blood from his mouth, he licks the blood away from stiles chin, he torn another larger part of the rabbit and feed it again to stiles. They stare at each other during the process, it feels like a ritual exchange between them.

Derek finished the rabbit in one big last bite, stiles helping him to hunt for the next rabbits until they both full, feeding each other like they couldn't do it by themselves.

Derek told stiles that his mother might be able to help stiles pack, Derek mother work at the place for persevation of animal at the edge of extinction, his mother would be able to convince the authority to make stiles forest a forbidden place to hunt. 

It won't be easy of course to chase all the hunter easily but there will be a severe punishment for people who break the law and still do hunting in this forest. Derek told stiles it will be awhile until the proposal will be accept to the upper Authority and while the the process undergo derek promise to send more of his pack to keep an eye for stiles' pack.

They arrived at the waterfall where Derek put his clothes, he step carefully through the stone to reach the the base of the waterfall, stiles following him cleverly like he used to do this all the time. Derek reached the buttom and transform himself to his human form in the river.

He scrubs all the drying blood from his face from their hunt, he see stiles watching at him at the edge of the river, hesitant to enter the river with him. He walk back and forth and jump to the big stone in the river. 

Derek open his hands to welcome stiles but Stiles still didn't budge at his spot, derek swims closer to the place where stiles stand, he rise to sit beside wolf stiles and transform himself back to his black wolf self. 

"Let me give you a bath, it's okay. I won't drown you I promise" derek told stiles and encouraging to swim with derek. Just like that derek jump into the water and shift to human derek again in a blink of eye when he hit the water. 

He splash the water at the wolf stiles and stiles slowly entering the water and swims to derek side quickly, derek take stiles in his hands and start scrubbing all the dirt and blood from the soft beatiful furs, derek is mesmerized by the hazel eyes that stare at him, another weird kind of magic happening between them again, derek hold stiles in his chest and bring him to the ground.

Derek take the short from his backpack and wear it, feeling uncomfortable to be naked in human form in front of stiles. Once he is done. He take his cellphone and calls his mom. He told his mother about the situation in the brief detail, he will tell about it all after he arrived at his home later.

He walk to sit beside beside stiles and pat his head in affectionate manner.

"I want to go back to my place and explain about the situation to my mother. I wish she can help your pack, I have faith in her. You take care of your pack stiles when I am gone. I will send a couple of my pack to watch over yours." He didn't know if stiles understand him if he talk with his human language but Stiles just nods his head like he understand and examines derek with his big hazel eyes.

Derek know he has to leave stiles for now for more important matter, he rush toward the nearest big tree to remove his short again and put it all of his belongings into the backpack, he tranform himself to black wolf and emerge from behind the tree with the backpack on his mouth, he walk close to stiles and bump his head with his own for the last time. He run so quick heading north to reach the main road.

Derek didn't know about his feeling for sure but as he runs away from stiles, his heart scream to come back and be near with the wolf, it's a strange sensation to long for something like that, he experience this kind of longing long time ago once but it's for human girl who died too soon in his own arms by his stupidity but never for an animal with a really big shiny hazel eyes and the furs that makes derek want to stroke it over and over again and never let go.


	2. Unexpected Feeling

"There is no room to question my Authority here". Derek cut out erica argument who didn't want to go to watch out the small pack in mountmount hill.

"I don't mind going there but with Isaac there's the problem. Beside why can we wait until sunday. Boyd or Cora will be able to go there as well. This is your over considerate self speaking! They were doing fine before we come along." derek couldn't go there with them because he want to finish his own assignment in college. He almsot finish his master degree.

"you didn't hear what I say erica. There are hunters preying over them. Imagine what will happen if the hunters back because we choose to wait.! You have to go this afternoon with Isaac. Only both of you are free" 

"yeah. There it goes my free time. In the deep jungle. What a pain in the ass alpha" erica still cursing under her breath when derek explain to them about the whereabout of the small pack, he describe the Young leader of the pack in such unnecessary small detail. 

"We get it. We get it. So this beautiful brown shining furs wolf bath in glitters is their pack leader. So we have to watch over them until mom able to sign the agreement not to allowed any hunters to enter the mountmount hill?" Cora interrupted this time. She crossed her arms standing beside the round table in her tanktop.

Derek looks offend with his sister remark. He didn't explicitly describe the brown wolf, did he? He really want to go back there with them. He feels uneasy, but he dismiss the thought immediately. Everything will be alright. Derek try to assure himself.

He had been neglecting his duty in college just to find his inner peace. He run away from his project because he didn't want to write the paper in pressure and make the paper lost it's soul.

Cora, Erica, boyd and Isaac take shift to watch over the small pack, the place become more quite with their presence. Human actually more afraid toward their own kind, when boyd and erica turn to be near the pack there were two jeeps approaching the pack.

Erica and boyd told them that the place under preservation now. Wearing the clothes with the logo derek's mother gave them sure make it easier for them to convince the hunters.

Seeing how they look at them. Erica was sure they will strike and do their filthy business as soon as no one near the pack. 

When it was for cora and Isaac time to watch over the pack, the hunters able to sneak in and harm the pack, Isaac and Cora was in their werewolf form trying to fight with them, scare them away. 

It was chaos but they manage to chase the hunters out, stiles was injured, cora did bring the medical aid but stils wound is more severe . They take stiles with them. at first everyone is oppose to the idea that they will take their leader away but knowing they didn't have any choice they let stiles go and stay with Isaac.

Last night derek dream about the long limbs and the beautiful back standing under the moon light, He couldn't see the face of that figure,his shiny brown hair illuminate under the full moon. Derek. He can hear the boy call his name Just before he reach the standing figure to see who he is he woke up by the sound of his phone. Cora told him about what happen.

He rushed to his home hurriedly with his car. When he reached home his mother sit beside the unconcious body of the wolf stiles, deaton, their vet just about to leave them. deaton couldn't bear to explain the situation to derek, he pat his shoulder and left the man to talk with his mother.

"What should we do? We can do something to save him right?" Derek crouched beside his mother. his eyes already watering. He didn't know why he got scare to think about the possibility of the wolf dying.

"Mother. Do something to him. You always have the magic. I want you to do something for him!". Derek hold the brown wolf in his hand and the tears start falling from his cheek.

"We didn't even have time to hunt together here. He likes rabbit. We have so many rabbits in beacon hills, mother. Please.". Derek literally begging something impossible to his mother. Seeing his hopeless son crying in front of her. Talia couldn't help but feels sad.

"Actually there is something we can do. I can give him a bite. I don't know how it will works, when we bite human, the special and suitable cell will turn themselves into half wolf by being a werewolf. I don't know if my bite will give him a half human cell and turn him into human and we didn't even know if he will survive the bite.".

Talia words ring like a bell in derek ear. He look at his mother with a hopefull eyes.

"Do it mother. Save him. What ever it is you can do. Just do it".

In the fullmoon, talia gave a bite to stiles, at first nothing happen, only a small growl from the brown wolf when talia bite him. Derek patiently waiting beside the helpless wolf, he hold the brown wolf paw in his hand.

Talia told derek to leave stiles, she will watch over stiles because derek just arrive, he should take a rest. Cora also try to convince derek but the man didn't budge from his spot. He asked his mother to leave instead he want to change into his worlf form.

Cora wait outside the bedroom in case something happen, boyd and erica go to the mountmount hill to accompany Isaac. Talia told them that next week she can get the upper man to sign the paper and the area will be under legal surveillance. 

Wolf pack is known to be able to make the ecosystem improve and balance in the spesific area, so it wasn't that hard actually for talia to convince the organization to take action about the condition of mountmount hill wolf pack. 

Derek curl himself beside stiles. He put his paw over stiles heart. Afraid suddenly it would stop. The bandage covering stiles body from deaton treatment make him look more pitiful. Derek chant a silent pray to everything that can grant his wishes that this wolf will magically be okay.

He take the pain from wolf stiles as much as he can. The stark blackness crawling through his veins, absorbing the pain.

The night getting deeper, already pass 3 that night when derek see stiles stirr in his sleep. His body agitated and trembling intensely. Derek immediately standing beside the trouble figure. His instinct told him to call for his mother but he couldn't move himself to be far away from the brown wolf.

The stretching of the thin material of the bandage can be heard. First the the furs on the legs disappear , derek eyes mesmerize by the slow transformation. The paws turn into a slim porcelain white fingers, then the wolf leg turn into long human legs.

The brown furs dissipate from entire body of the wolf leaving only the small portion as the hair purpose on the wolf head, the very pale white skin emerge beneath it. 

The brown wolf become human, laying on the soft bed in derek room. Derek shift himself to his human self and standing with his two feet. 

He lowered himself and sit beside stiles. His face suddenly turn hot by the figure in front of him. The moonlight illuminated the glow of his skin.

"Stiles. " derek speak so softly. His tears streaming down his cheek. Happiness swelled his heart. The wound on stiles chest already disappear. Looking like nothing ever happen, even better. He touch the new human hair with his fingers. Running his hand through the soft hair. 

"Nggh.." stiles open his eyes slowly. His big doe eyes staring at derek, trying to recognize the figure in front of him when he realized who he is, the blinding smile appear on his beautiful face, derek notice the moles making it's constellation untill it reached his back.

"Stiles. You are awake." Derek extend his hand to stiles hands. Bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. When the wet mouth touch his hands only then Stiles jump from his laying position, screaming.

"Aaaa.. howl howl. A.. Wha.." trying to get out a proper words from his mouth but fail miserably, panicking stiles try to jump from the bed but he see that he didn't has his usual feet anymore.

Derek grab him and embrace him tightly. "Stiles. Stiles. Try to calm down. I will explain everything to you. You believe in me right? Take a deep breath and exhale slowly."

Try shaking body gradually relax in derek arms. Derek moves his hands up and down on the smooth back, gaining a please sound escaping from the man in his embrace. both naked in the bed. In another circumstance it may lead to another activity.

"Hunters attack your pack and you were get shot. The bullet almost hit your vital organ, you lost so much blood and cora rushed you here . We almost lost you but then my mother give you a bite. She is a very powerful alpha. She can turn human into werewolf with her bites if the human body can take it the transformation. She never change wolf to human before. But we take a risk. I want you to come back to me. I am sorry I take this decision on your behalf. I rather you hate me for turning you into this stunning creature than losing you. Do you understand me. Can you speak our language?" Derek lift stiles chin with his hand, staring at the captivating eyes up this close. Derek lost in the deep of that eyes.

The impossibly long eye lashes blinking at him. The moist eyea glistening in the shadow, derek trail his eyes to the perfect plump lips. Rosy pink. The uninvite desire come crushing at him and without his command he caress the full lips and giving the soft press at it. He bites his own lips to suppress his lust. Waiting for the man to answer him.

"Say my name stiles. De. Rek. Derek. With time you will be able to speak like us." 

"D..de..rek..derek?" A smile creep from stiles again when he able to speak out derek name. His proud smiles made derek heart melt with content. 

Then stiles pushing derek chest slowly. Creating a space between them. He raised his own two hands in front of his face and spreading wide the fingers. Playing with it. 

"Derek.?" 

"Fingers. Fi.. ngers". Derek start to teach the words slowly to stiles. Hairs. Nose. Cheek. Eyebrows. Legs. Hands. Chest. Stomach. Then back again to lips.

Stiles touching his own lips and then derek's, back to his own again. The tickling feeling from stiles touch make derek hard to breath. He has to be patience. He looks at the watch on the wall. Almost 5 a.m. will stiles turn back to his wolf form when the moonlight gone? Derek wonders.

Tired with his exploration. Stiles crawling back into derek space. He nuzzles himself at the crook of derek neck. Derek instinct told him to draw the wolf closer. Burying his nose to the man's neck too. The scent he got is enthralling.

"You smell so nice. " he didn't aware that his lower part get excited by that simple gesture alone, derek arrange stiles body in his laps. Supporting the exhausted wolf with his broad chest. He moves himself to lean on the head board of his bed.

Derek draw the blanket to cover stiles body to make him warm. The steady breath of the man in his embrace indicate that stiles has fallen asleep. Tightening his hold derek try to close his eyes as well. He is beyond tired himself.

"Derek. Wake up. " talia voice startled derek from his deep slumber.

"Stiles.! " his hand gripped at thes soft furs on his chest. He look puzzle for a second. Wondering if it was just a dream. That beautiful man he saw lastnight only just his imagination. 

"Mother. I see him. I see him transforming into a human last night. We stay up late. I teach him words. I didn't just dream all of that right?".

"So. He did shift. Pity I couldn't see how he looks. It will take times for him to learn how to control his change. Seeing how well his condition right now. I am sure the transformation bring advantage to him. " talia caress the wolf on his son chest who sleep soundly.

They both look at the potential new member of the pack and thinking about all the plans for the wolf to evolve and learn to live as a shape shifter for now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this ff if you guys like it probably for 1 or 2 chapters more to complete the story. So drop your opinion. Thanks and cheers.


End file.
